Krae'heyl
Krae'heyl is an Aviansie played by Gale, loyal to Armadyl. He played several important roles since being brought to Gielinor, being of an upper military class of his race for his God. Note: Much of what follows will be subject to change should Jagex release lore which contradicts anything on this page. Also, this is a HUGE work in progress; give me some time. :) Biography Abbinah A land locked in civil war. Fighting, destruction. Everyone fought for their lives. Different tribes battled with others for a reason I never understood. My own tribe consisted of my family and allies that we had gained. I fought with them when I had do. My fighting abilities were favored by my tride, and I gained respect from that. Though, was it really worth it? I killed dozens, hundreds of my own kind over time. The wars lasted from the beginning of our existance to our migration. Our main purpose of fighting eachother was for an important life source - water. Getting it was not easy with the structure of our homeland. Many colliding land forms and debris smashed into eachother. Only the larger form, the core of our floating home, was the area that held water. We all needed it to live, like any other being. The core wasn't an easy place to get to, either. It was ravaged, damaged beyond believe, and protected by whatever tribe had gained the upper hand in that period. We had gained control of the core many times, lost it just as much, along with members of our flock. At many points, we'd collected enough water to sustain ourselves for a longer period of time. This allowed us to be free of fighting, but didn't stop us from training to better ourselves. We bettered ourselves in combat any chance we got. All we knew was to fight for our lives. I feel grateful that I've never any of my family during battles. There's been close calls, but my tribe had become one of the best. We still mourned for those who we did lose. Power-Up The tribes had become afraid. Word spread like wildfire of an aviansie achieving great power from an unknown source. He was made much more powerful than any of the tribes combined. With this power, he brought the many tribes together, calling for a ceasefire. We all agreed, fearing what he might do if we denied his wish. We were all tired of warring, anyway. His name was Armadyl. He spoke of joining together as one unit, and venturing to another world. A world unlike our own, where we could live without the fear of a lack of water. He brought us together, something that had never been done. There was peace. Many of the aviansie agreed, and would follow Armadyl to this new world. Some stayed, however, in fear that their world would be lost or taken by another. Armadyl, respecting their love for their home land, allowed them to stay and live in harmony. Migration And so it happened. Armadyl took one of the floating land masses, creating a large, dark-golden portal upon it. We eagerly flew through it, soon appearing above a world filled with lush forests and beautiful rivers and seas. All of us were filled with joy as we flew and studied the land. It wasn't long after before Armadyl, using his great power, began tearing from the land, causing large pieces to rise into the skies, creating our new home. He called these 'Citadels', and it would be our base of operations for years to come. The artisans of our kin began building structures for upon these islands, using an assortment of white stones and bricks. we had created a beautiful new beginning for ourselves. I was finally able to relax, without the need to kill my kin for water. It was extremely abundant on this world. Peace had been achieved among my kind which would last a lifetime. I was happy for the first time in ages. Ascendancy It wasn't long before we realized that Armadyl's might had grown. I was told that he had gotten ahold of a weapon of great power, multiplying his prowess in the same manner as his first gain. This was achieved through use of an odd Staff that he named after himself. He informed us that he had become a God, one that we would worship as the god of supreme justice. He entrusted us with protecting it, and so we did. It was quite some time before we handed it over to humans, the beings that were dominant in this world, for safe keeping. Armadyl had gained a following in them at this point, and tasked them to store the Staff in a chamber underground, in which they would guard it with their lives. We had gotten into several skirmishes with the other factions. We fought off many humans, goblins, ogres, and demons alike. We lost several men during fights with the God named Zaros' faction. The amount of battles only increased over time. I was ashamed; justice through violence was never the way things should be. No one wanted it that way, Armadyl included. We did what we had to to protect ourselves, though. The War Ahead Scouts had informed us that Bandosians had begin creating establishments near our base. I didn't know what they were then, only recognizing them as green creatures with varying sizes. My flock, consisting of my brothers and I, decided to go and reason with them. We wanted to come to some sort of peace agreement; it's what our God would want. We never god the chance. We were attacked the moment we began speaking to them, rocks and wooden clubs being lugged at us. They weren't very accurate, nor were they agile. We easily out-maneuvered our opponents, killing them within minutes. And Then Some-.. Krae's Traits Physical Krae's head is similar to that of a hawk. His feathers there are dark shades of brown, the feathers rising and sticking out slightly more around the back of his neck. His beak is of a darker brown, almost black, but a deep shade of yellow where it connects to his face. The beak begins a small curve downwards after extending six inches or so in length. His eyes are a solid black within the pupil, a thick, bright hazel rim surrounding it. He stood tall at seven feet, six inches. He had an impressive physique, as well. Feather-covered biceps comparable to that of the hierarchy of the WWE, the muscles in his thighs and legs being just fit. He was still covered in a neat mixture of alternating shades of brown. The claws on his hands were sharpened to a fine, black point, similar to that of his large talons. His wings, fully extended, add up to a large 15.84ft, almost sixteen feet. This is fairly large compared to an average Aviansie. His two rudder wings, enhancing his stability and agility in the sky, extend to about a foot and a half each. Personality Overall, Krae is a kind bird. He values law, justice, and order; he makes friends in people who share these characteristics. He is often never angry, and holds respect for most people. Only those who mock the name of Armadyl have seen his true might. He tends to not lose his cool in many situations, believing that everyone is entitled to a just opinion. He is known to openly express himself, no matter what the situation. This makes him very confident. He holds humans in a similar manner he does other Aviansie, with the philosophy that no being is truly greater than another. Equipment Krae carries several weapons on him at all times. Firstly, a simple javelin sheath which is usually attached to his armour, between his wings. It is made of leathers and the light metal akin to the Aviantese, the same as the javelins inside. It is large enough to hold five. Second, are three throwing axes, made of the light steel. They're located on and below his left hip. Lastly, a large poleaxe is kept on hand as his primary melee weapon. The axe extends just over six feet in length, ending at a five-inch thin blade, capable of stabbing through armour in a similar fashion to a rapier. The main side of the axe is a large axe blade, forged by the highest tier of artisans among the Aviansie, created from their infamous light metal. It stretches to almost two feet in length, the blade on the opposite side only reaching to about half of the father blade's length. The armour he wears on most occasions is a sandy-brown color, simply due to wear and tear. The light metal it's made from allows him to fly in combat with no trouble. Abilities : : Category:Characters Category:Aviansie Category:Armadylean Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Melee